1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a transmissive liquid crystal display panel and an area light source device that illuminates the transmissive liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been applied to various fields as display devices for OA equipment and information terminal devices such as personal computers, taking advantage of their features of light weight, small thickness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display devices have also been applied to game machines such as slot machines. A liquid crystal display panel, which is mounted on a game machine, is, for example, fitted on the front surface of the casing of the game machine.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a display section that is capable of displaying an image, and includes, at a central part thereof, a transmissive section that makes it possible to view from outside a lottery result that is based on pictures on a display medium, that is, a rotary reel, which is contained in the casing of the game machine. This liquid crystal display panel has basically the same structure as a liquid crystal display panel for ordinary uses. A light-emitting unit, which is disposed between the liquid crystal display panel and the rotary reel, has a substantially rectangular opening part which corresponds in position to the transmissive section of the liquid crystal display panel (see, for instance, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-8705).
Specifically, the light-emitting unit includes a backlight which illuminates the liquid crystal display panel, and a diffusion plate which diffuses illumination light from the backlight. The backlight and the diffusion plate have substantially rectangular opening parts which correspond in position to the rotary reel. Thereby, the visibility of the rotary reel is improved without interference between the rotary reel and the light-emitting unit.